1. Field
The present invention relates to systems, apparatuses and methods for assembling items made of fabric or other sheet-based materials such as plastics, fur, artificial fur, canvas, etc. In particular, the invention relates to forming plush replicas of plants, artificial plants, animals, mythical creatures, mascots and the like.
2. Related Art
Various fuzzy, plush, stuffed and fabric-based items have been created for many decades. One popular item in the early twentieth century was the teddy bear: a soft and stuffed toy sewn with fabric with a thick pile and formed to look like a bear. It was named after U.S. President Theodore “Teddy” Roosevelt, Jr. The teddy bear has been the subject of story, song and film. Further, teddy bears and other plush animals and other forms have become popular gifts for children and adults alike. Teddy bears and other cute creatures are often given to signify love, congratulations or sympathy. These plush creations have become part of the American culture and can be found in many online and brick-and-mortar retail outlets throughout the world.
American culture also has come to embrace aspects of the Cannabis sub-culture. A significant minority of America celebrates a small genre of films known as stoner films and is responsible for introducing pot paraphernalia and slang into the mainstream lexicography. In the U.S., the Cannabis sub-culture has its own celebrities, magazines, holidays and the like. Even in some states, Cannabis possession has become legalized.
It is at the intersection of the plush toy and Cannabis culture that the instant invention has its genesis. Improved systems, apparatuses and methods are described herein for creating and assembling plush items. One item illustrated is a replica of a Cannabis plant, an item familiar to those of the Cannabis culture. However, the teachings are not so limited, and the teachings from the invention described herein may be used in a variety of arts.